Cisne Negro
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: Todas as pessoas possuem um lado sombrio. Com Sakura não seria diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

* * *

 _"agora que decidiu ficar_

 _nós permaneceremos juntos_

 _você não pode me abandonar_

 _você pertence a mim"_

 **(Evanescence – Surrender)**

* * *

 **Sakura**

Uma kunai passou zumbindo pela minha orelha, por muito pouco não vindo terminar cravada em minha testa. Eu a teria repelido com minha própria kunai, não fosse o homem que se jogou para cima de mim. Estava ocupada demais arremessando-o contra a parede mais próxima quando o parceiro dele, um sujeitinho franzino e de sorriso arreganhado, decidiu que esse seria o melhor momento para atacar.

Consegui mover os ombros a tempo, tirando minha cabeça da rota letal. O corpo do ninja que golpeei atravessou a divisória de madeira, indo parar do lado de fora da casa. O lugar todo estremeceu e depois começou a desmoronar, sem mais conseguir se manter de pé após termos arrasado com mais da metade de toda a estrutura.

Com tocos de madeira caindo sobre mim, protegi a cabeça e saltei, vendo tudo se desfazer numa pilha de escombros abaixo dos meus pés. Ainda estava no ar quando senti a irritante, familiar presença atrás de mim. No mesmo instante braços finos, mais fortes do que aparentavam, fecharam-se ao redor do meu pescoço.

Minha garganta emitiu um ruído seco ao ser comprimida, o som parecendo estimular a força do meu agressor.

Conforme íamos caindo, empurrei o cotovelo para trás, atingindo-o no estômago. Ele urrou e soltou uma tossidela engasgada, afrouxando o aperto em meu pescoço o suficiente para que eu pudesse ser capaz de agarrá-lo pelos braços e atirá-lo para baixo. Minha força fez com que seu corpo se chocasse contra o solo violentamente, de modo que ele foi quicando e rolando para longe.

Pousei no chão já em pose defensiva, preparada para um novo ataque. Os segundos transcorreram e nada se moveu em minha direção. Olhando ao redor atentamente percebi que meus oponentes não estavam mais aptos a se levantar e tentar uma nova investida, todos eles devidamente nocauteados.

Enquanto recuperava o fôlego, algo captou minha atenção pela visão periférica. Virei a cabeça a tempo de ver um trio dos clones de Naruto passarem correndo pelos telhados do vilarejo, indo em direção à grande pira de fogo que começava a consumir todo aquele deprimente lugar. Em algum ponto mais adiante, uma coluna de fumaça ia se erguendo para o céu de fim de tarde, já quase escuro. Instantes antes eu havia escutado uma grande explosão, sentindo o chão vibrar sob meus pés. Não pude parar para me preocupar com Sasuke-kun ou Naruto naquele momento, estando eu mesma presa num combate com dois daqueles degenerados que vinham tentando se livrar de mim com um empenho admirável.

Eles não haviam sido os únicos a me afrontar, aqueles dois. Quando adentramos o vilarejo semiabandonado, Sasuke-kun, Naruto e eu nos separamos, para que cada um fosse vasculhar um perímetro. Naruto imediatamente fez clones seus, que se espalharam e seguiram por caminhos diferentes.

O silêncio era quase absoluto, rompido apenas pelo uivar do vento e pelo ranger incessante das tábuas soltas. Folhas secas rolavam pelo chão e não se via uma alma viva vagando pelas ruas. Eu não havia sentido nenhuma presença pelas redondezas, enquanto entrava e saía de estabelecimentos e residências que haviam sido desocupados há anos, dado o estado decrépito em que se encontravam.

Estava empoleirada no telhado precário de uma torre de vigilância quando senti o primeiro pico de chakra. Logo em seguida uma kunai foi atirada aos meus pés e eu só tive um átimo de segundo para fugir antes que o selo preso a ela explodisse.

Daí por diante, como se conjurados das sombras, dúzias de ninjas convergiram para cima de mim. Não parecia haver ninguém especialmente habilidoso entre eles, o que me fez duvidar se o esconderijo que procurávamos estava mesmo localizado nessa área desolada ao pé da montanha.

Estralei os dedos e sorri, animada ante a perspectiva de bater em alguém. Depois de três dias correndo pela mata, era bom enfim poder me livrar do torpor ocasionado pela longa viagem.

Pelo que me pareceu meia hora depois, após toda aquela ação, havia suor em minha testa e meus trajes já apresentavam uma densa camada de pó. Também senti a insignificante ardência de um pequeno corte em meu braço e outros dois na perna esquerda, causados por uma saraivada de shurikens das quais não consegui me livrar por completo.

Não havendo mais ninguém com quem lutar por ali, muito menos um possível cativeiro a ser descoberto, decidi seguir em direção à torre de fumaça, para onde os clones se dirigiram, sabendo que seria bastante provável me deparar com Naruto por lá, perpetrando sua própria onda de destruição, agitado como ele era.

Não havia feito menção de dar o primeiro passo – meus olhos ainda esquadrinhando a área ao redor – quando alguém veio correndo pelos telhados.

Sasuke-kun saltou e pousou à minha frente, silencioso como um gato, trazendo consigo um corpo que ele segurava pela cintura, o rosto expressando uma serenidade que entrava em desacordo com aquele par de braços e pernas pendendo no ar ao seu lado.

Meu coração falhou uma batida – e não porque estivesse diante do homem que eu amava. Sasuke-kun, com sua velocidade desconcertante, me deixou em completo estado de alerta ao se aproximar de modo repentino, me fazendo crer que seria atacada a toda velocidade, não me dando a chance de reconhecer seu chakra.

– Esse aqui se feriu – ele falou sem preâmbulos, deixando cair o corpo diante de mim.

O que parecia ser um jovem rapaz gemeu e resmungou alguma coisa, ainda que inconsciente, mas só pude concentrar metade de minha atenção nele. Tratava-se de uma atitude antiética, eu sabia, e uma parte de mim se recriminava por essa conduta, especialmente quando havia alguém, bem ali na minha frente, necessitando de cuidados. Contudo esse era um impulso inevitável, algo que estava além do meu controle.

Como sempre fazia, deixei meus olhos perscrutarem Sasuke-kun atentamente, sentindo um alívio imediato por não encontrar nele nada que indicasse ferimentos graves. Assim como eu, ele também apresentava pequenos arranhões e havia traços de fuligem em seu rosto, um evidente sinal de que usara o katon recentemente - ficava sempre aquela manchinha no canto de sua boca, um detalhe que passei a reconhecer após tantos anos.

Sasuke-kun me encarava com sua usual expressão de seriedade, o olhar impassível, sem demonstrar qualquer aborrecimento perante minha óbvia inspeção, embora eu soubesse que esse hábito o irritasse.

No passado, quando ainda éramos crianças, ele teria apenas estreitado os olhos e dispensado minha preocupação, talvez com um comentário rude – o que teria me deixado magoada, como sempre acontecia -, mas logo após sua jornada em busca de redenção, nos anos que sucederam seu retorno definitivo à Konoha, Sasuke-kun foi se tornando mais tolerante para comigo.

Passei meses sendo acometida por uma estranha sensação de medo e insegurança, temendo que ele fosse desaparecer se eu fechasse os olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo me sentindo abobada, feliz como uma criança, por tê-lo enfim ao meu lado, por sermos um par.

Voltei minha atenção ao rapaz estirado no chão, me sentindo culpada por tê-lo colocado em segundo plano.

Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e tirei as luvas de combate, pousando as mãos sobre seu peito, começando a procurar. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos e era um pouco magro e mole demais, não havendo em seu corpo sinais de uma musculatura enrijecida pelo treinamento ninja. Observando o traço infantil do rosto, ergui as sobrancelhas, surpresa ao constatar que se tratava de um civil adolescente.

– Quem é ele? – perguntei, começando a aplicar chakra no corte em seu ombro, de onde havia sangue vertendo.

– Eu não sei – Sasuke-kun já estava a meio passo de me dar as costas.

Apenas suspirei, sabendo que seria inútil tentar mantê-lo aqui a fim de obter qualquer explicação adicional. Tanto ele quanto Naruto tinham essa compulsão sombria pelo perigo, de modo que eu via o brilho escaldante em seus olhares à promessa de uma boa luta. Às vezes isso me preocupava.

– Ei, você!

Desviei o olhar das costas de Sasuke-kun e franzi a testa. O garoto recobrara a consciência e agora me lançava um olhar hostil, sua mão fechada com força em torno do meu pulso, interrompendo o contanto entre meu chakra e o seu ferimento.

– Tire suas mãos de mim! – ele mandou, arreganhando os dentes. Apesar da sua confusa explosão, os olhos verdes emitiam um quase imperceptível brilho de pavor.

Não podia culpá-lo, pobrezinho. Ferido como estava, sua última lembrança sendo a de um golpe desferido contra si, para abrir os olhos e se deparar com um estranho.

Eu quase sorri diante da sua hostilidade. Quase, pois Sasuke-kun se moveu e tudo o que vi em minha frente a seguir foi o brilho metálico da Kusanagi.

– É melhor você se comportar – Sasuke-kun o olhava de cima, seu queixo proeminente visto daquele ângulo.

Tenho certeza de que sua intenção não era intimidar, apenas advertir, mas a frieza natural do seu olhar tornava sua expressão ameaçadora.

O jovem imediatamente soltou meu pulso e arregalou os olhos para a lâmina que tinha apontada diante do nariz. Parecia tão assustado, abandonando a pose ofensiva que assumira um segundo atrás, que cheguei a me condoer do medo que se apoderou do seu rosto.

– Ele vai se comportar – eu intervi, lançando um olhar benevolente para o garoto. – Não vai? – forcei, de modo sugestivo, para que ele cooperasse.

– Si-sim – Seus olhos claros ainda encaravam a Kusanagi, como se temesse perdê-la de vista.

– Sasuke-kun – eu pedi gentilmente.

Ele voltou seu olhar para mim durante um segundo, depois embainhou a espada e nos deu as costas novamente.

Fiquei olhando até que ele saltou sobre um edifício e desapareceu na noite.

Tornei a colocar minha mão sobre o ombro do garoto, atraindo a atenção dele para mim.

– Você vai ficar bem quietinho enquanto eu dou um jeito nesse machucado.

– Aquele sujeito é assustador – foi sua resposta.

– Sim, ele é – concordei. – Mas ele te trouxe até aqui.

– Tsc – fez o garoto. – Não sei o que isso significa.

Eu sorri.

– Significa que provavelmente salvou a sua vida.

Ele fechou a cara e desviou o olhar, como se a ideia de ter sido salvo o desagradasse.

– Qual é o seu nome? – Essa era só a primeira de muitas perguntas que eu tinha para ele.

Ele hesitou por um momento. Era óbvio que não confiava em mim, especialmente levando-se em conta sua abordagem inicial.

– Você não precisa ter medo de mim – garanti, percebendo que seu corte estava quase sarado.

Ele se ofendeu.

– Não tenho medo de garotas!

Apenas balancei a cabeça. Ah, o orgulho masculino.

– Meu nome é Yuzo – escutei dele algum tempo depois, num tom murmurado de má vontade.

Fitei seu rosto infantil, sabendo que se ele fosse um ninja, jamais poderia ser avaliado pela idade que tinha. No mundo shinobi éramos todos iguais – não havia homens ou mulheres ou crianças, apenas guerreiros. Sasuke-kun e Naruto eram tão jovens quanto este garoto na época em que lutaram contra Kaguya. Konoha era uma vila cheia de prodígios, crianças fortes e habilidosas que poderiam obter com facilidade o status de Jounin se lançassem mão de suas heranças genéticas. Sempre fomos ensinados que os mais velhos, em hipótese alguma, deveriam subestimar os mais jovens. Experiência era uma vantagem no campo de batalha, mas não uma garantia de vitória.

Quantos ninjas adultos o time 7 havia vencido no passado? Quantos deles haviam desdenhado da nossa juventude? E éramos apenas uma percentagem, olhando o panorama geral.

Mas aquele garoto – Yuzo, como dissera – não era ninja. Eu podia sentir, podia ver o quão frágil ele era. Apenas uma criança, era assim que eu o via naquele momento. Uma criança que, seja quais fossem as razões, havia saído da sua zona de proteção.

Quando terminei de curá-lo, calcei as luvas de volta e me levantei. A luz baça do luar caia sobre nós, fazendo projetar nossas sombras no chão escuro. Mais ao longe, o fogo alaranjado vinha se alastrando pela vila fantasma. Era quase possível ouvir o crepitar das chamas dali de onde estávamos.

– Muito bem, Yuzo – Eu estendi a mão para ele. – Você e eu vamos ter uma conversinha. E para começar – determinei, puxando-o para cima quando ele aceitou minha ajuda – você vai me dizer o que diabos está fazendo aqui.

* * *

 **N/A:** olá, pessoas! Antes de mais nada, quem por ventura - ou desventura, no caso - estava acompanhando Dama de Mentira, peço desculpas pela falta de postagem. Talvez ela vá ser excluída e repostada futuramente, ainda não sei bem. Espero que me perdoem. Depois do Gaiden, eu simplesmente fiquei com esse comichão pra escrever alguma coisa SasuSaku no universo original, coisa que nunca fiz pra valer.

E sim, a fic foi batizada de Cisne Negro por causa do filme. O enredo em si não tem nada a ver, como puderam perceber aí pelo primeiro capítulo. É o conceito de dualidade que me instigou. A personagem do filme é assombrada pelo Cisne Negro, essa persona suplente que toma uma vida própria e age fora do controle consciente de Nina. Sakura sempre possuiu uma personalidade interior, sua inner. No mangá ela é a voz interior de Sakura, infantil e brigona e sincera de uma maneira que Sakura não podia ser, por razões óbvias. Sempre quis brincar com a inner, torná-la má e ver no que dava. Bem, e é isso. Espero que gostem! Até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"** Você sabe que eu morreria só para te abraçar, ficar com você_

 _De alguma maneira eu te mostrarei que você é meu céu noturno_

 _Eu sempre estive logo atrás de você_

 _Agora eu sempre estarei ao seu lado_

 _Tantas noites eu chorei para dormir_

 _Agora que você me ama, eu me amo_

 _Eu nunca pensei que eu diria isso_

 _Eu nunca pensei que haveria você"_

 _ **(Evanescence - You)**_

* * *

Parei de correr quando ouvi a explosão.

Enfiei-me em um beco a poucos metros da praça circular, onde o fogo queimava com maior intensidade. Havia um turbilhão de chakras pulsando naquela direção.

Eu me virei para encarar meu acompanhante.

– Escute bem, Yuzo – Segurei-lhe os ombros com firmeza. – Nós estamos no meio de uma grande confusão aqui. É muito perigoso pra você. Veja o que teria lhe acontecido se Sasuke-kun não o tivesse protegido da primeira vez. Não vamos contar com a sorte de novo. Você vai ficar me esperando aqui – decretei.

– O quê?! – Ele fez uma careta de indignação, desvencilhando-se de mim. – De jeito nenhum! – e cruzou os braços de forma obstinada.

Soltei um longo suspiro, já esperando por essa reação.

– Eu sinto muito – disse a ele, erguendo minha mão. Golpeei-o antes que ele tivesse a chance de contestar.

Yuzo me lançou um último olhar acusador antes de perder os sentidos. Amparei sua queda, deitando-o no canto mais escuro do beco.

Sem mais perder tempo, saltei para ultrapassar o muro em meu caminho e disparei rumo ao epicentro do que parecia ser uma minúscula variante do inferno. Assim que cheguei minhas narinas arderam ao aspirar o cheiro acre da fumaça, com partículas alaranjadas de brasa espiralando pelos ares.

Fiz uma rápida varredura da cena.

Dezenas dos clones de Naruto golpeavam e espocavam em nuvens de fumaça ao serem atingidos. Agora que estava concentrada, ao invés de sobressaltada, imediatamente reconheci a assinatura do chakra de Sasuke-kun. Ele se movia com agilidade e só pude captar um mero vislumbre das suas investidas. A pessoa que lutava contra ele também era um borrão, mas tive a nítida impressão de ouvir metal retinindo contra metal, espalhando faíscas e aqui e ali conforme se chocavam.

A atmosfera fumarenta não me deixava ver as coisas com clareza, por isso meus extintos primários de sobrevivência foram automaticamente acionados, meu corpo reagindo sozinho quando o golpe foi desferido contra mim. Girando nos calcanhares, ergui as mãos para deter o chute que teria me atingido nas costas.

O impacto me jogou para trás, fazendo meus pés se arrastarem no chão, meus punhos cruzados em frente ao rosto.

– Não fique aí parada, doçura.

Estreitei os olhos para o homem que se posicionou a minha frente. Ele ostentava um físico esbelto e tinha cabelos ruivos, com uma longa trança jogada por cima do ombro. O rosto, de traços quase femininos, era marcado por um sorriso provocante que instantaneamente suscitou em mim uma ardente vontade de acertar-lhe o punho no meio dos dentes.

Desfiz minha pose defensiva e ergui os ombros, já sabendo, pela potencia do chakra que emanava dele, que estava diante de um adversário que não se enquadrava na mesma categoria que os ninjas de anteriormente. Havia algo perverso incrustado nos olhos azuis, tão debochados ao me fitar.

De repente sua expressão mudou e ele pareceu irritado, então saltou para trás, o corpo esbelto descrevendo um arco no ar, indo pousar ajoelhado alguns metros à frente.

Três kunais se cravaram com precisão no lugar onde ele estivera parado.

– Sakura-chan! – Naruto veio correndo em minha direção, a silhueta surgindo através da fumaça, mas percebi que as kunais não haviam sido arremessadas por ele.

Ergui a cabeça e vi Sasuke-kun perfeitamente parado sobre o poste de energia acima de mim, o olhar cravado no ruivo.

Naruto parou ao meu lado, o rosto quase completamente encoberto pelas cinzas, ressaltando o azul dos olhos.

– Você demorou, Sakura-chan – Seu tom era bem-humorado, embora não deixasse de fitar o inimigo a nossa frente. – Esses caras são um pé no saco.

No exato momento em que Naruto falou, mais duas figuras surgiram a nossa frente, postando-se uma de cada lado do ninja de trança.

O primeiro era um homem, cujo rosto estava oculto por uma máscara de ferro, com duas frestas abertas para os olhos. Tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito desnudo, a pele morena marcada por cicatrizes acentuadas. Uma de suas mãos era feita de metal, com dedos compridos e afiados que não paravam de mexer, como se ansiosos para rasgar a pele de alguém.

 _Maravilha_ , pensei.

Do outro lado estava uma mulher de cabelos negros e compridos, usando um traje provocante, quase escandaloso, com as pernas totalmente expostas e um decote avantajado. Os lábios estavam curvados num sorriso malicioso. Ela não olhava para mim ou Naruto, olhava para cima, diretamente para Sasuke-kun.

Rangi os dentes, tentando não ceder a um desnecessário ataque de fúria, ao vê-la contemplá-lo com a mais pura e simples volúpia feminina. Uma grande estupidez de minha parte, é claro, mas eu nunca havia sido boa em controlar meu temperamento.

Não foi preciso dizer nada para que alguém fizesse o primeiro movimento. Todos nós nos movemos assim que o ninja louro executou uma sucessão de _ins_ e na palma de sua mão surgiu uma esfera de fogo, que foi atirada numa velocidade impressionante em direção a mim e Naruto.

Nós dois saltamos para desviar dela, que explodiu ao entrar em contato com o solo, deixando óbvio para mim quem havia sido o responsável por todo aquele maldito fogaréu.

Sasuke-kun já havia se movido quando o poste onde estivera desabou com a explosão. Ele desapareceu por um segundo e quando o vi novamente estava arremetendo a Kusanagi contra o ninja de máscara.

Naruto foi em direção ao ruivo, que agora sustentava duas bolas de fogo, uma em cada palma.

Fiquei mais do que satisfeita em me lançar contra a mulher.

Ela desviou do primeiro golpe, saltando para tomar distância de mim. O rosto bonito expunha uma expressão de aborrecimento.

– Eu estava mais interessada em continuar brincando com aquele moreno de tirar o fôlego – Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, me avaliando, então sorriu com desdém. – Mas posso me contentar em acabar com a namoradinha raivosa dele.

Não era como se eu houvesse proclamado meu envolvimento com Sasuke-kun, mas a ira incendiária em meus olhos deve ter sido uma excelente pista. Sendo mulher, ela sabia reconhecer os sinais.

– Você pode tentar – Eu sorri de volta.

Para minha grande surpresa, ao invés de partir para o ataque, a mulher simplesmente gargalhou e depois saltou para o telhado do edifício mais próximo, correndo para longe.

Eu não pretendia perder tempo tentando decifrar seu comportamento, apenas quis disparar em seu encalço, mas algo me prendeu no lugar – novamente um clique, meus extintos me enviando um novo alerta.

Pelo canto do olho vi quando os clones de Naruto pularam todos de uma vez sobre o ninja ruivo. Ele, por sua vez, fez uma pose de cisne, ficando graciosamente equilibrado na ponta dos pés. Com a elegância de uma bailarina, seu corpo esguio começou a rodopiar numa espiral de chamas.

Tudo aconteceu muito depressa. Daquele corpo em constante movimento, globos flamejantes começaram a ser expelidos, de modo desenfreado e para todas as direções.

Na velocidade em que vinham, eu sabia que não seria capaz de evitar a todos. Minha pulsação estava frenética quando Sasuke-kun, num borrão de movimento, surgiu atrás de mim. Seu braço circundou minha cintura, puxando meu corpo contra o dele, nos lançando para trás, as costelas espectrais do Susanoo fechando-se ao nosso redor.

As bolas de fogo nos alvejaram, colidindo contra a barreira de Sasuke-kun com violência. Eu fiquei tensa, mas diferente daquela primeira esfera arremessada contra mim, essas não explodiram.

Eu tinha certeza de que os olhos de Sasuke-kun, tanto Sharingan quanto Rinnegan, já haviam registrado a diferença.

As cópias de Naruto espocaram uma após a outra, desaparecendo em meio a poeira erguida do chão. O verdadeiro Naruto, com um Rasengan reluzindo na mão, mergulhou lá do alto em direção ao ninja rodopiante.

O choque entre as duas energias fez primeiro surgir um clarão, depois veio o estouro, fazendo o chão vibrar abaixo de nós. Senti o braço de Sasuke-kun me enlaçar com mais firmeza.

Assim que a poeira dispersou, olhei freneticamente em todas as direções, procurando Naruto. Relaxei assim que o avistei, intacto e ofegante, ajoelhado sobre um casebre semidestruído.

Na direção oposta estava o ninja de trança, erguendo-se do chão em meio aos escombros da parede que atingira, alguns metros de onde estivera, observando Naruto com um esgar cínico dos lábios. Não estava mais do que um pouco abarrotado. Ao que parecia, o ciclone de fogo que criara ao redor de si, mais forte e consistente do que imaginei, o protegera contra maiores danos.

Sasuke-kun me soltou conforme o Susanoo se desfazia.

Eu girei para encará-lo.

– Obrigada – Sorri, mas parei ao notar o rasgo em seu ombro.

– Não é nada – garantiu ele, dispensando a mão que ergui em sua direção.

– O ninja de máscara, onde...

– Preso em um genjutsu – Sasuke-kun olhava por cima do meu ombro, para o inimigo ainda de pé, e seus olhos continham aquela frieza com a qual eu já me habituara.

Eu assenti, impressionada com a sua agilidade. Quantos segundos ele teve para dominar o mascarado antes de vir em meu socorro? Eu já vira Sasuke-kun subjugar inimigos através de um único relance do Rinnegan, tão potente e avassalador, incontáveis vezes, apesar disso a eficácia do seu doujutsu ainda me surpreendia.

Tentei não me afligir ao ver o sangue manchando sua roupa. Às vezes, quando preocupada, eu me esquecia de quão forte ele era.

Ajeitei minhas luvas, embora elas já estivessem perfeitamente encaixadas em minhas mãos – um costume adquirido com o tempo.

– Eu vou dar um jeito nos seus ferimentos quando eu voltar – Não havia inflexão em minha voz ou qualquer docilidade em meu rosto, como costumava haver na maior parte do tempo, deixando claro que o assunto estava encerrado.

Sasuke-kun voltou seus olhos para mim, um vermelho e outro violeta, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao se deparar com minha expressão pouco amigável.

Ele era naturalmente arrogante e um tanto teimoso, além de um bocado displicente, de modo que, às vezes, sua personalidade arredia se sobrepunha a minha amabilidade para com ele. Quando mais jovem, eu costumava ser muito mais maleável, mas com o tempo passei a tratá-lo com o pulso firme em ocasiões em que ele se mostrava obstinado em recusar minha ajuda.

– Aonde você vai? – questionou, sério.

No que dizia respeito a ser posteriormente curado, Sasuke-kun não ergueu qualquer protesto. Não porque estivesse de acordo, é claro, mas porque sabia ser inútil tentar me demover de qualquer decisão tomada em seu benefício.

– A mulher fugiu – expliquei, dando as costas para ele, pronta para começar a correr. – Estou indo atrás dela. Você e Naruto tomem cuidado – falei por cima do ombro, então disparei pelo mesmo caminho que ela havia tomado.

* * *

N/A: espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Não deixem de comentar, até a próxima!


End file.
